goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Emperor's New Groove
Name: The Emperor's New Groove Directed by: Mark Dindal Screenplay by: David Reynolds Story by: Mark Dindal Chris Williams Based on an Original Story by: Roger Allers Matthew Jacobs Additional Story by: Doug Frankel Mark Kennedy Mark Walton Additional Story Material by: Stephen Anderson Don Hall John Norton Produced by: Randy Fullmer Executive Producer: Don Hahn Associate Producer: Patricia Hicks Cinematography by: Thomas Baker Film Editing by: Tom Finan Pamela Ziegenhagen-Shefland Production Design by: Paul Felix Music by: John Debney Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: December 15, 2000 Length: 78 minutes Budget: $100 million Box Office: $169.3 million Pixar Movie Number: 526 The Emperor's New Groove is a 2000 American animated buddy slapstick comedy film and 526th movie by Pixar Animation Studios. It was directed by Mark Dindal, produced by Randy Fullmer, written by David Reynolds, and stars David Spade, John Goodman, Eartha Kitt, Patrick Warburton and Wendie Malick. The film follows a teenage emperor who is transformed into a llama by his ex-advisor and henchwoman. In order for the emperor to change back into a human, he trusts a village leader who escorts him back to the palace. It was altered significantly over its six years of development and production. It began as a musical epic titled Kingdom of the Sun, to have been directed by Mark Dindal and Roger Allers (co-director of The Lion King), and was changed by executives into a light-hearted buddy comedy. The documentary The Sweatbox details the production troubles that the film endured. It was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song for "My Funny Friend and Me" performed by Sting, but lost to "Things Have Changed" by Bob Dylan from Wonder Boys. The film was followed by a direct-to-video sequel Kronk's New Groove (2005), and an animated television series The Emperor's New School (2006). Plot Kuzco, a young selfish Inca emperor, rejects the appearances of potential brides and throws an elderly man out the window for "throwing off his groove." After Kuzco fires his conniving advisor, Yzma, for abusing her power, she comes up with a scheme to take the throne with the help of Kronk, her dim-witted but jovial henchman. Later, Kuzco meets Pacha, a kind peasant and village leader, and tells him that he wants to demolish his hilltop family home to build himself a lavish summer home called "Kuzcotopia". Pacha protests, but is dismissed. Yzma and Kronk later devise a plan to assassinate Kuzco through having him drink poison at a planned supper, but end up giving him the wrong potion that instead transforms him into a llama. After knocking Kuzco out, Yzma orders Kronk to kill him and hide the body, but Kronk has a stroke of conscience and saves him. He accidentally drops him on the back of Pacha's cart as Pacha leaves the city. Pacha returns home but does not tell his pregnant wife or children about Kuzco's decision. After awakening in the cart, Kuzco reveals himself as a llama and orders Pacha to take him back to the palace, but Pacha will only do so if Kuzco agrees to spare his family's home. Kuzco haughtily sets off into the jungle alone, only to be chased by jaguars. Pacha rescues Kuzco and he promises him, as they make their way to the palace. Meanwhile, Yzma takes the throne, but Kronk reveals that he had lost Kuzco. The two then set off to find him. Pacha and Kuzco fail to return to the palace, when Pacha falls through a bridge and Kuzco refuses to help him up, admitting he never meant to keep his promise. However, he soon finds himself in danger too, and they work together to save both of their lives. Without the bridge their journey is delayed, giving Pacha hope that Kuzco will change his mind. They stop at a jungle restaurant at the same time Kronk and Yzma do. Neither party realizes the other is there until Pacha overhears Yzma and Kronk talking about trying to kill Kuzco. However, Kuzco does not believe Pacha's warning and leaves him. Kuzco then overhears Yzma's plot and that the kingdom does not even miss him. Kuzco discovers Pacha has already left and wanders in the jungle alone. That night, Kronk learns that Pacha had brought Kuzco to the village. A repentant Kuzco is soon reunited with Pacha, and they enlist the help of Pacha's family to keep Yzma and Kronk occupied while they escape. The race to the palace seems to end with Yzma and Kronk falling off a cliff, but they still inexplicably reach the palace first. Yzma orders Kronk to kill Pacha and Kuzco, but Kronk cannot bring himself to commit murder, which leads Yzma to insult Kronk and his cooking and resign to do it herself. Yzma calls the guards (who do not recognize Kuzco) to attack the two of them, while Pacha and Kuzco escape with all the potions in hopes that they will find the one that will turn Kuzco back to a human. After several guards are transformed into animals while testing potions and Yzma is transformed into a kitten, Pacha and Kuzco work together to try to get the last vial. Yzma steals it, but is defeated by Kronk. Now a human again and a more selfless ruler, Kuzco decides to build his summer home elsewhere, and Pacha suggests a neighboring hilltop. In the end, Kuzco is shown living next door to Pacha's family in a modest cabin, sharing a swimming pool with Pacha and his family. Yzma, still a kitten, grudgingly joins Kronk's Junior Chipmunk troop. Voice Cast David Spade as Emperor Kuzco, the spoiled sarcastic 18-year-old emperor of the Inca Empire. He initially is narcissistic and pays no heed to the needs of others. However, after being transformed into a llama and bonding with Pacha, he becomes a better person. John Goodman as Pacha, a kind, caring village leader who apparently foils Kuzco. Despite his selfishness, Pacha befriends and trusts Kuzco, and believes that Kuzco is capable of being a better person. Eartha Kitt as Yzma, Kuzco's ex-advisor who claims that she "practically raised Kuzco". Her appearance is described as "scary beyond all reason". She is also incredibly vain, arrogant, manipulative, diabolical, and self-serving. Patrick Warburton as Kronk, Yzma's dimwitted and muscular henchman. Despite working for her, he is very kind and good-natured. Kronk is a talented chef and has the ability to communicate with squirrels. His moral dilemmas manifest themselves in an angel and devil on his shoulders. Wendie Malick as Chicha, Pacha's pregnant wife. She is very strong-willed, independent and intelligent. She gives birth to her third child at the film's ending. Kellyann Kelso and Eli Russell Linnetz as Chaca and Tipo, Pacha's young, rambunctious children. Bob Bergen as Bucky the Squirrel, Kronk's companion who has an unpleasant encounter with Kuzco and dislikes Yzma. Tom Jones as the Theme Song Guy, Kuzco's personal theme song conductor. Patti Deutsch as a waitress, whose name is later revealed to be Matta. ohn Fiedler as Rudy, a kindly old man who at first angers but later befriends Kuzco. Joe Whyte as the Royal Recordkeeper, an official in charge of finding Kuzco a bride. Media Release *''The Emperor's New Groove'' is released on VHS and DVD May 1, 2001. International Flags * USA, Canada and China: December 15, 2000 / May 1, 2001 (DVD) / April 17, 2001 (Canadian French DVD) / November 6, 2001 (Chinese DVD) * Georgia: December 16, 2000 / June 12, 2001 (DVD) * Brazil: December 29, 2000 / June 6, 2001 (DVD) * Bosnia and Herzegovina: December 31, 2000 / August 7, 2001 (DVD) * Bahrain: January 1, 2001 / May 15, 2001 (DVD) * Armenia: January 3, 2001 / September 4, 2001 (DVD) * Philippines: January 4, 2001 / June 5, 2001 (DVD) * Azerbaijan, Belarus and Kazakhstan: January 5, 2001 / October 2, 2001 (DVD) * Ukraine: January 7, 2001 / June 5, 2001 (DVD) * Angola: January 10, 2001 / October 16, 2001 (DVD) * Iran and Thailand: January 11, 2001 / July 3, 2001 (DVD) / December 11, 2001 (Thai DVD) * South Korea: January 13, 2001 / August 21, 2001 (DVD) * Trinidad and Tobago: January 14, 2001 / September 25, 2001 (DVD) * Ghana: January 16, 2001 / July 10, 2001 (DVD) * Argentina, Chile, Peru and Vietnam: January 18, 2001 / June 5, 2001 (Spanish DVD) / November 20, 2001 (Vietnamese DVD) * Montenegro: January 25, 2001 / June 26, 2001 (DVD) * Tunisia: February 4, 2001 / July 17, 2001 (DVD) * Republic of Macedonia: February 6, 2001 / August 14, 2001 (DVD) * Denmark, Norway and Sweden: February 9, 2001 / June 19, 2001 (DVD) / August 3, 2001 (DVD) / December 18, 2001 (DVD) * Sri Lanka: February 11, 2001 / May 22, 2001 (DVD) * Morocco: February 12, 2001 / June 12, 2001 (DVD) * Finland, Ireland and UK: February 16, 2001 / June 5, 2001 (UK DVD) / October 16, 2001 (Finnish DVD) / December 4, 2001 (Ireland DVD) * Aruba: February 17, 2001 / May 8, 2001 (DVD) * Lebanon: March 2, 2001 / June 5, 2001 (DVD) * Afghanistan: March 6, 2001 / July 24, 2001 (DVD) * Israel, Malaysia and Singapore: March 8, 2001 / September 18, 2001 (Hebrew DVD) / January 15, 2002 (Hebrew DVD) / December 31, 2001 (Singapore DVD) * Germany and Macao: March 15, 2001 / July 31, 2001 (DVD) * Austria: March 16, 2001 / May 29, 2001 (DVD) * Czech Republic: March 22, 2001 / April 2, 2002 (DVD) * Belgium and France: March 28, 2001 / May 1, 2001 (French DVD) / December 25, 2001 (Flemish DVD) * Hungary and New Zealand: March 29, 2001 / August 14, 2001 (Hungarian DVD) / May 8, 2001 (New Zealand DVD) * Bulgaria, Greece, Iceland and South Africa: March 30, 2001 / November 6, 2001 (Greek DVD) / January 29, 2002 (South African DVD) / March 5, 2002 (Icelandic DVD) / May 7, 2002 (Bulgarian DVD) * Taiwan: March 31, 2001 / January 8, 2002 (Taiwanese DVD) * Australia and Switzerland: April 5, 2001 / August 7, 2001 (Australian DVD) / July 24, 2001 (Switzerland DVD) * Mexico and Italy: April 6, 2001 / August 7, 2001 (DVD) / June 12, 2001 (Italian DVD) * Kenya: April 9, 2001 / November 27, 2001 (DVD) * Egypt: April 11, 2001 / February 26, 2002 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) * Hong Kong: April 12, 2001 / January 15, 2002 (Cantonese DVD) * Poland and Romania: April 13, 2001 / May 14, 2002 (Polish DVD) / February 19, 2002 (Romanian DVD) * Kabardia: May 4, 2001 / July 30, 2002 (Kabardian DVD) * Turkey: May 11, 2001 / March 26, 2002 (Turkish DVD) * Jamaica: June 4, 2001 / March 5, 2002 (DVD) * United Arab Emirates and Kuwait: June 6, 2001 / December 11, 2001 (DVD) * Netherlands: June 21, 2001 / January 15, 2002 (Dutch DVD) * Spain: June 22, 2001 / January 8, 2002 (Spanish DVD) * Japan: July 14, 2001 / March 12, 2002 (Japanese DVD) * Karachay-Balkar: July 14, 2001 / April 23, 2002 (Karachay DVD) * Algeria: July 30, 2001 / December 25, 2001 (DVD) * Portugal: August 3, 2001 / February 5, 2002 (DVD) * Slovenia: August 23, 2001 / May 7, 2002 (DVD) * Estonia and Lithuania: August 24, 2001 / June 3, 2002 (Estonian DVD) / July 2, 2002 (Lithuanian DVD) * Russia: November 1, 2001 / August 6, 2002 (Russian DVD) * Kyrgyzstan: December 29, 2002 / July 2, 2002 (DVD) DVD Main Menu *Start the Flick *Hip Scenes #"The Name is Kuzco" #"Perfect World" (Main Titles) #Choosing a Bride #Pacha Arrives at the Palace #The Emperor's Advisor #Kuzcotopia #Yzma's Revenge #"To The Secret Lab!" #A Diabolical Dinner #Finishing the Job? #Pacha Returns Home #"Demon Llama!" #Into The Jungle #Pacha To The Rescue #The Transition of Power #Bad Dreams #An Apparent Change of Heart #Battle at the Bridge #In Hot Pursuit #Mudka's Meat Hut #A Llama Alone #Good News #Friends, Finally #Playtime at Pacha's #The Chase #The Final Showdown #A Whole New Groove #"My Funny Friend and Me" (End Credits) *Extra Gravy **Deleted Scenes: "Destruction of Pacha's Village", "Pacha's Family" and Original Kuzcotopia Ending **Music and More **Games and Activities: "The Emperor's Got Game" Action-Filled Adventure Game **Behind the Scenes **Audio Commentary *Sneak Peeks *Tweak It with Audio and Setup **Languages ***English Dolby Digital 5.1 ***English DTS 5.1 ***French Dolby Digital 5.1 **Subtitles ***English for the Hearing Impaired **Register Your DVD Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen) *1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) Previews Intro *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Trailer (On VHS and DVD August 28) *Inspector Gadget 2 on DVD and Video Trailer (Spring 2003) *Treasure Planet Trailer (In Theaters November 2002) *Monsters, Inc. Trailer (In Theaters November 2) Ending *The Emperor's New Groove Motion Picture Soundtrack TV Commercial *102 Dalmatians on DVD and Video Trailer Quotes *The Emperor's New Groove (Quotes) Outtakes * The Emperor's New Groove (Outtakes) Category:2000 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films